


Phone Call

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone call where Sam tells Artie that his family is leaving Lima</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

            He picks up the phone.

            “Hello, Abrams residence.”

            “Hey Artie, it’s Sam.”

            “Hey Sam! So I was bought the newest Doctor Who season our Friday night marathon night! Do you think you could-“

            “I can’t come.”

            “What?”

            “I can’t come.”

            “Okay so next week can you-“

            “No.  It isn’t just this week. I just can’t anymore.”

            “Why not?”

           

Pause

 

            “Sam?”

            “We’re moving.”

            “What?!”

            “Tennessee.  We have family there.  We can’t keep staying in a hotel.”

            “How will you get to school though?”

            A bitter laugh.

            “They have schools in Tennessee too.”

            “But Sam…”

            “I know.”

            “You could live here!  Or get a TARDIS! Or… or… Something Sam.  Something has to happen.”

            “Something is. I’m leaving.”

            “I mean-“

            “I know what you mean.  And I appreciate it.  I want… but I have to go.  My family needs me to go work.”

            “I can give you my address and we can write?  Or will you have a phone?  I don’t want you to disappear.”

            “I don’t want to disappear either.  You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

           

Pause and ragged breathing.

 

            “Mine too.  You are I mean.  I just don’t want to believe this.”

            “We  had to.  We leave in a couple days.”

            “So soon…”

            “Yeah.  Can I come over?”

            “Yes! I mean… sure”

            “See you soon.”

            “Bye.”

            “Bye.”

            He hangs up the phone, wipes his eyes, and wonders why this is so hard. 


End file.
